Kiedy Clint spotykał Phila
by euphoria814
Summary: Mała zabawa tematem. Phil opiekuje się małymi Avengersami
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Kiedy Clint spotykał Phila**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **beta: SPRZEDAM SIĘ ZA BETĘ DO TEGO OPOWIADANIA**  
 **fandom: Avengers MCU**  
 **pairing: Clint Barton/ Phil Coulson**  
 **info: kid fick, bądźmy wszyscy przeklęci, ponieważ temperatura powyżej 38 stopni Celsjusza działa cuda na kreatywność... tych linii jest tak wiele i światy się łączą! / kid fick, ponieważ Avengersi prócz Clinta są dziećmi Phila no i jest Loki / rozdziały nie mogą mieć więcej niż 4 strony z powodu pisania ich w specyficznych warunkach organizmalnych (?)**

 **dla Neen na poprawę humoru :)**

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy, w którym poznajemy część brygady, ale nikt nie wie co się dzieje...

Kiedy Clint spotkał Phila, Coulson akurat podcierał brodę dość wyrośniętemu kilkulatkowi. To na pewno nie jest normalne dla dziecka, żeby mieć tak dużą głowę. I ramiona. Ma nawet ochotę spytać czy maluch nie jest chory, ale chłopiec uśmiecha się tak szeroko ściskając swojego rożka, że nawet jeśli - to nie może być nic niebezpiecznego. Dzieci chorujące na bolesne rzeczy nie wychodzą w końcu do parków podskakując radośnie. A przynajmniej tak sobie wyobraża to Clint, cokolwiek nie twierdziłyby te cholerne reklamy w telewizji.

\- Thor, na miłość boską – mówi nagle mężczyzna.

\- To raczej niecodzienne imię – zauważa Clint i łapie się na tym, że faktycznie właśnie rozpoczął rozmowę z nieznajomym w parku.

Mężczyzna jest równie zaskoczony i przez chwilę gapią się na siebie.

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem? – pyta dziewczynka, która pojawia się nagle znikąd.

Nie może mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat, ale patrzy na niego naprawdę groźnie. Nie chciałby stanąć jej na drodze, gdy dorośnie.

\- Natasha! – gani ją nieznajomy i uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco.

\- Dzisiaj jestem Czarną Wdową – odpowiada bezczelny rudzielec. – A wiesz dlaczego? – pyta go i Clint chyba nie chce znać odpowiedzi. – Moja mama była rosyjskim szpiegiem, który zabijał… - Reszta słów ginie, gdy mężczyzna zasłania usta dziewczynki dłonią.

\- Wybujała wyobraźnia – mówi nieznajomy. – Musi pan jej wybaczyć.

\- Clint – przedstawia się i czuje się naprawdę głupio.

\- Phil – odpowiada tamten.

Więc obaj mają naprawdę nudne imiona i nagle to jest jak najbardziej w porządku.

Thor biegnie w stronę huśtawek, prawie potykając się o swoje własne nogi. Dziwnie wygląda z tymi sporymi ramionami, ale to chyba nieuprzejme komentować wygląd cudzego dziecka. Szczególnie, gdy nie posiada się swojego własnego.

Phil puszcza Natashę, bo krótka wymiana spojrzeń, chyba oznaczała, że dziewczynka uspokoiła się na tyle, że może być wypuszczona do społeczeństwa. Nie przeszkadza jej to jednak rzucić mu ostrzegawczego spojrzenia.

\- Musi mi pan wybaczyć – zaczyna Phil z tym ciepłym uśmiechem, który sprawia, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki.

Clint patrzy na tego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, w cholernym tanim garniturze na środku pieprzonego parku i wie, że przepadł.

ooo

Nie wymieniają się numerami telefonów. I nie znają swoich nazwisk. Dlatego Clint jest wyjątkowo szczęśliwy, gdy w kolejną niedzielę dostrzega Thora huśtającego się w parku. Rozgląda się wokół, ale koło chłopca stoi tylko Natasha niczym stróżujący pies.

\- Wie pan, że przychodzenie na plac zabaw bez dziecka jest przynajmniej podejrzane? – pyta nagle jakiś wyrostek.

\- Chyba, że bada się ruch na placach zabaw, aby sprawdzić, który z nich powinien być odnowiony jako pierwszy – odpowiada Clint.

\- Nuuda – przeciąga podrostek.

\- Masz mnie. Jestem płatnym zabójcą. Właśnie sprawdzam jaka jest moc wiatru na otwartej przestrzeni – mówi.

Wyrostek nie wydaje się pod wrażeniem.

\- Spotkałeś Natashę - wzdycha chłopak.

To przyciąga uwagę Clinta.

\- Loki nam mówił o twoim spotkaniu z Philem w tamtym tygodniu. Jestem Iron Manem – przedstawia się chłopak, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi męskie brzmienie.

Może to faktycznie działa na jego rówieśnice, chociaż Clint szczerze wątpi. Chłopak ma ten wygląd intelektualisty, który woli spędzać czas na czytaniu i może konstruowaniu, sądząc po jego rękach. Kiedyś jednak zapewne dorośnie i wszystko się zmienia. Okres nastoletniej burzy hormonalnej potrafi być naprawdę bolesnym czasem dla niektórych. Szczególnie tych z natury bezczelnych, a rzeczowy Iron Man na takiego właśnie wygląda.

\- Część paczki – dodaje chłopak, jakby to miało mu cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Pewnie bardziej powinien się zainteresować dlaczego rozmawiali o nim w domu.

\- Phil musiał zajrzeć do pracy. A odkąd Thor jest u nas w kraju tak krótko, wciąż źle znosi ciepło – tłumaczy Iron Man.

I to naprawdę dziwne nazywać go w ten sposób. A szczególnie podejrzane, że chłopak traktuje Thora jak jakiś dziwny gatunek husky'ego.

\- Kim jest Loki? – pyta Clint, bo powinien chyba jakoś partycypować w tej rozmowie.

\- Jeśli go dostrzeżesz to znaczy, że masz naprawdę poważne kłopoty – odpowiada chłopak.

ooo

Kiedy spotyka kolejny raz Phila, jest to jeszcze większe zaskoczenie. Mężczyzna jest w tym swoim garniturze, który nie robi na nikim żadnego wrażenia i wchodzi do ich biura, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz w życiu.

\- Wydział Wewnętrzny – szepcze ktoś z wyraźnym przestrachem.

\- A co mają kontrolować? Kolejny raz sprawdzać przepustowość mostów? – sarka Clint.

Phil wychodzi akurat w tej samej chwili z biura Fury'ego i zamiera na jego widok.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się lekko, gdy przechodzi koło jego biurka.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi uprzejmie Phil, ale nie zatrzymuje się.

Clint jest jednak pewien, że mężczyzna rzucił okiem na jego nazwisko wypisane na jednym z dokumentów. Nie bez powodu nazywają go sokołem.


	2. Chapter 2

Czuje się trochę jak idiota, gdy przychodzi w kolejną niedzielę na plac zabaw. Widzi Phila po drugiej stronie ogromnego terenu dla dzieci, ale nie podchodzi. Iron Man spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się krzywo, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego Clint tutaj jest. W zasadzie skończył swoje zadanie i na pewno ten park zostanie zmodernizowany. Panuje tutaj największy ruch.

To wcale nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że Thor i Natasha wyglądają przeuroczo wśród drabinek, które stoją na tyle daleko od huśtawek, że dziewczynka jest w stanie wydzielić tę przestrzeń tylko dla nich.

Phil wciąż go nie widzi. A nawet jeśli, Clint orientuje się nagle, że zachował się jak jakiś stalker. Wstaje z ławki, żeby oddalić się i jakoś zaplanować delikatne wpadnięcie na mężczyznę może w pracy, ale czuje, że ktoś trzyma mu dłoń w kieszeni spodni.

Łapie za dłoń kieszonkowca i zamiera, bo chłopiec, który siedzi pod ławką ukryty w cieniu może mieć nie więcej niż osiem lat. Spogląda na niego marszcząc brwi i Clint nie ma pojęcia co ma zrobić, gdy palec dźga go nagle w sam środek klatki piersiowej swoim chudym palcem.

\- Lepiej, żebyś mnie słuchał – mówi do niego dzieciak.

Clint mruga, bo to najdziwniejsze żądanie na świecie. Zastanawia się czy nie powinien powiadomić odpowiednich władz, że zgubił się jakiś chłopiec, ale nagle rozlega się bardzo wyraźnie wołanie.

\- Natasha! Gdzie jest Loki? – krzyczy Phil.

I Clint nagle bardzo dobrze wie na kogo patrzy.

ooo

Loki wydaje się najwredniejszy z całej grupy. Clint zna już prawie wszystkich i każde z nich przygląda mu się, jakby był ich wrogiem numer jeden. Nawet Steve, który wydawał się największym pacyfistą rzuca mu raz po raz nerwowe spojrzenia, jakby nie wiedział jak powinien go traktować.

Clint najchętniej spytałby skąd Phil ma te wszystkie dzieci, bo po prostu nie mogą być jego. Świadczy o tym nie tylko brak obrączki na dłoni mężczyzny, ale również cała gama genów. Steve rzucający zakochane spojrzenia Tony'emu – Iron Manowi, dopełnia reszty.

\- Loki mnie chyba nie lubi – stwierdza Clint, gdy dzieciaki znikają po lody.

Phil uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jego oczy prawie się zamykają.

\- Loki nie lubi nikogo – odpowiada mężczyzna. – Przynajmniej raz dziennie planuje unicestwienie planety, a potem orientuje się, że w ten sposób skrzywdziłby również Thora i jego scenariusz zmienia się tak, że nie osiąga celu.

Clint nie wie jak ma na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Wszyscy lubią Thora – stwierdza zatem ostrożnie.

Phil uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Thor jest naszym kryptonitem – przyznaje mężczyzna.

ooo

Umawiają się na kolejny tydzień do parku. Loki tym razem nie zakrada się do niego, aby ukraść mu portfel i sprawdzić jego dane osobowe. Najwyraźniej wie już wszystko. Natasha przesłuchuje go, gdy Phil odchodzi w kierunku huśtawek pobawić się z Thorem. Wygląda naprawdę dziwnie w garniturze i niechlujnie zawiązanym krawatem, co jest formą Phila poza pracą, jak się dowiaduje.

Mężczyzna chyba nie posiada normalnych ciuchów i Clint prawie się źle czuje w swoim podkoszulku. Taki nieelegancki.

Z drugiej jednak strony są na placu zabaw, gdzie Tony próbuje podrywać starsze kobiety, które nieustannie go spławiają. Steve wygląda, jakby jego serce łamało się na drobne kawałeczki i chyba tym powinna zająć się Natasha w pierwszej kolejności.

Phil wraca i uśmiecha się w jego stronę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie męczyli – zaczyna mężczyzna.

Clint ma kłamstwo na końcu języka.

\- Dwie groźby śmierci i chyba Natasha jest na etapie Czarnej Wdowy – odpowiada i nie wie co go podkusiło.

Dziewczynka prycha, jakby nie zrobił na niej wrażenia. Phil uśmiecha się tylko szerzej.

Loki odchodzi wspominając coś o kryształach energii, które zamieniłyby go w drgającą ektoplazmę, którą można byłoby wysłać w kosmos.

ooo

W zasadzie nie wie jak nazwać to ich dziwne coś. Siedzą razem na ławce w parku, pilnując dzieci Phila. Nie rozmawiają o sobie. Clint dalej nie wie nawet czy Phil jest gejem, a wszystko temu przeczy. Powinien się lepiej ubierać albo mieć tę specyficzną aurę wokół. Phil jednak nie posiada żadnej takowej. Nawet takiej heteryckiej. Coś podpowiada jednak Clintowi, że im bardziej Loki go nie cierpi, tym bardziej idą w dobrym kierunku. Nawet jeśli to oznacza kolejne popołudnie na placu dla dzieci, gdy rozmawia o postępach językowych Thora, którego Tony nauczył przeklinać w więcej niż dwóch językach.

Natasha podobno wciąż udaje, że nie zna rosyjskiego.

Clint nie wie co o tym wszystkim sądzić, ale siada na niewygodnej ławce i zdejmuje okulary słoneczne, żeby lepiej widzieć Phila.

Nie umie nawet dokładnie określić co takiego przyciąga go w mężczyźnie. Phil wygląda jak zwykły urzędnik po czterdziestce, który mógłby mieć żonę i stadko dzieci. A jednak jego oczy błyszczą się o wiele za bardzo na zmęczonego życiem mężczyznę. Uśmiecha się całym sobą i ten dziwny spokój. Piątka dzieci – w tym dwójka nastolatków – nie może być łatwa do wychowania, a Phil tymczasem nie wydaje się u kresu sił czy paniki. Jakby wszystko miał pod kontrolą i nic go nie dziwiło.

Życie Clinta też jest zaskakująco poukładane, ale jest pewien, że instynktownie poradziłby sobie z każdą zmianą.

W przypadku Phila czuje, że żadna zmiana nie zaskoczyłaby mężczyzny i chyba na tym polega różnica.

Wydaje mu się też coraz bardziej, że Phil czekał na kogoś takiego jak on.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nadal przychodzi do parku, ale Natasha przestaje mu grozić śmiercią co pięć minut. Jedynie za każdym razem, gdy się widzą, jakby dziewczynka spodziewała się, że jakoś zaburzy ich małą równowagę, którą zapewne wypracowywali z trudem.

Clint nie wyobraża sobie, aby stworzenie tak szalonej rodziny nie było trudne. Sam nie może się pochwalić żadnymi osiągnięciami na tym polu, więc z tym większą przyjemnością obserwuje jak Phil radzi sobie z dziećmi.

Wielu ludzi twierdziło, że mężczyźni nie posiadają instynktu, który pozwalałby im na wychowywanie dzieci, ale Clint miał ochotę zadać tym słowom kłam, bo było coś hipnotyzującego w tym jak Phil wycierał umorusane rączki Thora czy zwracał Tony'emu uwagę, że powinien ograniczyć się chociaż do dziewcząt w swoim wieku. Oczywiście wiele to nie pomagało, ponieważ chłopak i tak dalej próbował szczęścia z gorącymi trzydziestkami, ale Clint wątpił w jego farta na tym polu.

Thor nadal przychodził umorusany ilekroć został spuszczony z oka chociaż na chwilę i pewnie wyglądało na to, że nic się nie zmienia, ale Clint czuł wyraźnie, że ta dziwna rodzina tylko mocniej zacieśnia więzy.

Nadal nie wiedział nic o Philu. Jedynie tyle, że pracował w Wydziale Wewnętrznym, którego nikt nie lubiał i był miłym facetem. Jego krawaty były tak nudne jak tylko mogły być i Clint czasami zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna nie jest po prostu idealnym stereotypowym urzędnikiem średniego szczebla, który za zadanie miał sprawdzać czy oni też stosują się do setek reguł i norm.

Gdyby nie niezwykła rodzina, Clint uważałby, że Phil to zwykły facet, ale za każdym razem, gdy go spotykał – czuł to dziwne przyciąganie, które pozwalało mu jakoś zająć myśli aż do następnego tygodnia, gdy następowało kolejne spotkanie.

ooo

Czasami rozmawiali. Nie o czymś specjalnym, ale przeważnie o dzieciach, których Clint nie miał, więc nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem był nagle tak dobry w rozmowach o nich. Wiedział o tym, że Natasha dopiero zaczynała szkołę, a Thor miał problemy z przystosowaniem się do niezbyt sprzyjających warunków. Chłopcu ewidentnie ciągle było za gorąco i Clint zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie sensowniej byłoby go obłożyć lodami. Zdawał się i tak pochłaniac ich ogromne ilości.

Czasami nie rozmawiali wcale i Clint dostrzegał ogromne plusy i tej interakcji. Wyciszał się przy Philu, który z lekkim, przyjaznym uśmiechem spoglądał na bawiące się dzieci. Pewnie wyglądali śmiesznie w oczach innych, którzy odwiedzali park; dwóch facetów w średnim wieku i gromadka rozrabiaków, z których każdego trzeba było mieć na oku.

Podrywający wszystkich Tony to nie było ich jedyne zmartwienie. Steve oddałby nerkę każdemu, kto poprosiłby o nią – Clint był tego pewien. Chłopak miał złote serce i nieszczęśliwie trzymał je na wierzchu. Przyciągał do siebie cwaniaków jak nikt inny i to Natasha najczęściej stawiała im opór. Co pewnie wydawałoby się dziwne dla każdego, kto nie widział jej w akcji.

Może za dużo naczytała się kryminałów albo telewizja naprawdę psuła dzieci, ale Clint był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętnościom w kwestii słownego zastraszania.

\- Mamy piękny dzień – odzywa się nagle Phil, wyciągając go z jego własnego świata.

Clint nie bardzo wie jak odpowiedzieć na tę uwagę. Loki kręci się gdzieś poza ich zasięgiem, co pewnie powinno go martwić, ale wie z drugiej strony, że chłopak ostatnio obrał za cel głównie jego, więc jeśli już nie wykradł jego portfela, aby tym razem może sprawdzić zawartość jego konta, może akurat po prostu podsłuchuje.

\- Faktycznie – odpowiada Clint, liżąc swoje wargi.

Są tak suche jak zawsze, gdy rozmawia z Philem. Zauważył już wcześniej, że krawat mężczyzny jest lekko poluzowany, ale teraz nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Kołnierzyk odsłania bowiem zaskakująco wiele skóry. To największe stadium rozebrania, w jakim widziałam Phila i jakoś dziwnie to na niego działa. Co pewnie powinno wydać mu się śmieszne, skoro to tylko centymetry i to karku. Widywał pod sobą bardziej nagich mężczyzn, ale jest coś takiego w tym sposkojnym facecie, co go faktycznie pociąga. To nie jest jednorazowy głód, który szybko się zaspokaja, a potem na zawsze zapomina. To coś o wiele głębszego i bardziej pierwotnego.

Phil wydaje się spokojny. Jego wyraz twarzy rzadko zmienia się z dobrotliwego, ale Clint czuje, że coś kryje się w nim. Jest w nim coś niezwykłego. Może to ma coś wspólnego z historią o tym jak spotkał te dzieci, ale Clint nadal nie ma odwagi zapytać. Jakby to było zaklęcie, które miało zakończyć ich dotychczasowe kontakty.

Phil nigdy później nie trafił na jego piętro, więc istniała szansa, że następnym razem – za jakieś pięć lat – wydział wewnętrzny wyśle kogoś innego. Nie mógł ryzykować tego, że mężczyzna zmieni park.

\- Nie przepadam za upałami – dodaje Clint. – Rozpraszają mnie.

Phil śmieje się krótko i dźwięcznie, zwracając na nich uwagę Natashy. Dziewczynka spogląda na niego ostro, jakby próbowała go ponownie oskarżyć o niecne intencje. Może Phil w domu nie śmieje się za często na głos i stąd ta reakcja. Clint nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby wprowadzać go w stan rozbawienia codziennie.

\- Ale dziewczyny chodzą cienko ubrane – mówi nagle Tony, stając tuż obok nich.

Clint zawsze zastanawia się czy nastolatek nie ma nic lepszego do roboty tylko szwendać się ze swoim dorosłym opiekunem i młodszym rodzeństwem w niedzielę. Dzieciaki w jego wieku zapewne przesiadywały przed komputerem lub telewizorem.

-Tony – mówi Phil i w jego głosie jest wyraźna nagana.

Chłopak jednak ignoruje swojego opiekuna. Clint normalnie uznałby to za brak szacunku, ale to coś innego. Tony wie kiedy nie przeginać. I Phil ma u niego zaskakujący posłuch, tylko nie wtedy gdy chodzi o dziewczyny.

\- Jak się podrywa kobiety, żeby to było skuteczne? – pyta chłopak.

\- Nie potrafiłbym ci powiedzieć nawet, gdybym chciał – odpowiada Clint i orientuje się po uśmiechu nastolatka, że Tony właśnie tego od niego oczekiwał.

Chłopak pokazuje uniesiony kciuk Natashy, która nagle wygląda przyjaźniej i Clint orientuje się, że najwyraźniej przeszedł jakiś dziwny test. Te dzieciaki wydają się zgraną drużyną, bo Loki wyłania się z jakiś krzaków i kiwa głową z uznaniem. Pewnie trochę zirytowany, że to nie jemu udało się wyciągnąć z niego te informacje. To nie tak, że Clint się jakoś ukrywa ze swoją orientacją. Nie mówi jednak o tym głośno, ponieważ nie ma w tym interesu.

Jednak dzięki niewielkiej gierce Tony'ego wie, że Phil też musi być gejem i to sprawia, że i on się trochę odpręża.  
_


End file.
